


I Will Always Protect You

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Almost Bar Fight, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: So my friend sold Trombley/Walt to me and this was the first scenario I could think of with them.Trombley is closeted, but agrees to date night with Walt.
Relationships: Walt Hasser/James Trombley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	I Will Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you coupe_de_foudre!!!

Tonight was finally date night, at least that’s what Walt kept telling himself as he styled his blonde hair in the mirror. His boyfriend was unfortunately still very closeted after years in the military and having very homophobic family members.

He had convinced James to go out to a local bar just the two of them. Normally, James would only go out if they were going with their friends, but Walt wanted just one night for them. One night where they didn’t have to pretend to be friends.

“Hey handsome,” Walt greeted when he saw James come into the bathroom, his arms circling around Walt’s waist. 

“Hey you,” James replied, placing a gentle kiss on Walt’s temple. Walt couldn’t help the dopey smile graced his face as he leaned back into Jame’s arms.

“Thank you for doing this,” Walt whispered. James’s arms tightened around Walt’s waist momentarily before he looked up at their reflections and smiled.

“We should probably get going if we are going to want a table,” James said, kissing Walt’s temple once more before letting go. Walt watched as James walked away, jeans hugging his ass perfectly. 

\--

At the bar, the pair each ordered a beer and made their way to a small table near the wall. Walt was pleasantly surprised when James placed a sure hand on his lower back as the worked their way through the small crowd. 

They sat and enjoyed their drinks, having simple conversations, but overall just enjoying each other’s presence. Walt had left his hand on the table and smiled brightly when James entwined their fingers while he relayed a story about one of his coworkers at the construction site he was working on. 

“Hey, next round is on me,” Walt said with a wink as he gathered their empty bottles. James gave a soft, private smile and a nod. Walt smiled blindingly before he sauntered away. He made sure to swing his hips just so, knowing that James was watching his every move. 

Once he found a free space, Walt leaned against the bar, smiling at the bartender to get his attention. 

“Hey, could I get two Buds?” Walt asked with his best smiled. The bartender raked his eyes over Walt appreciatively. Walt tugged at the flannel he was wearing, well more like stole from James. The bartender returned shortly with the beers in one hand and a shot. 

“The bachelorette party sends their condolences to women everywhere,” he said with a wink and nod towards the array of women in Team Bride shirts. Walt smiled, throwing his head back as he laughed.

“Yeah, like being a fag is a big loss.” Walt heard muttered to his left. He turned towards a group of men ready to confront them. Walt leaned seductively towards them as he sipped his beer. 

“What, are you jealous?” Walt asked with a slow, sharp smile. The three men stood up to approach Walt. Walt held back a gulp when he saw the size of the men. They were easily as tall as Manimal. 

“You wanna say something faggot?” The man, who clearly thought of himself as the leader, said. Walt tilted his chin up in defiance, but held his ground. Before the men could get too close, a body stepped between himself and the men. Walt blinked stupidly and realized he was looking at the back of James’s head. 

“There a problem here?” James asked, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look every inch of the former Marine he was. 

“Yeah, your little faggot boyfriend here. Clearly he is looser than any pussy in this bar.” The man replied. Walt could see James knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching them. 

“Hey don-“ Walt tried to start, but was stopped when James dropped his arms. 

“Say it again I dare you.” James challenged in a deceiving tone. Walt could just imagine the razor sharp smile on his face. 

Walt reached out a hand to grip James’s elbow. James turned his head slightly to look at Walt before snapping his attention at the three men. 

Just as the tension began to build even more, the bartender let out a sharp whistle startling all parties. 

“Look here, this is a bar not a boxing ring. You three have had too much and should leave. And you two, get back to your date.” He said. Walt stiffened, hand still on James’s elbow. 

“We aren’t-“ Walt started but was cut off by James tugging his arm free, wrapping it around Walt’s waist. 

“How much for the beers?” James asked, gesturing to their sweating beers on the counter. 

The bartender waved them off. “Don’t worry about it.”

James handed one to Walt, then wrapped his now free arm around Walt’s waist. “Let’s finish these then head home.” He suggested, pressing a kiss to Walt’s temple. 

Walt felt butterflies flutter in his belly. Despite not getting to be out often with him, Walt loved James more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
